


Falling

by qwerty207654



Category: Alice in Wonderland - Fandom, Doctor Who
Genre: Confusion, Endless loop, Minor Character Death, Weirdness, graphic description of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty207654/pseuds/qwerty207654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny fell off his blue bike onto the hard concrete. After he had died, his eyes opened up. He got up and walked away. I watched him get up, leaving his internal organs on the sidewalk. I got up, ran, and promptly tripped and fell down a hole. I’ve been falling ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, and it turned into a weird Alice in Wonderland, Doctor Who fic. There are semi-graphic descriptions of death, and a lot of plain old confusion.  
> Warning: this is my first fan fiction, so please be nice.

Johnny fell off his blue bike onto the hard concrete, shattering his skull and opening up the fair skin allowing his blood and brains to ooze onto the sidewalk. His eyes shut as the blood left his body too fast to save him. After he had stopped breathing and the blood stopped flowing, his eyes opened up. He got up and walked away. I watched him get up, leaving his blood and brains on the sidewalk. I got up, ran, and promptly tripped and fell down a hole. I’ve been falling ever since.

It’s really dark and really quiet in here. I can’t even see my hand in front of my face. How am I supposed to know where I’m going if I can’t see?

Wait. It’s getting lighter! It’s still really quiet but at least I can see where I’m falling.

(Some time later) I wonder how long I’ve been falling. It could have been three minutes or three years for all I know.

Hey! I can see the bottom. Uh oh, it’s approaching fast. If it’s coming that fast I must be falling fast or the ground is moving towards me fast... No time to ponder that now! I’m going to hit the ground soon either way, and I’m going to hit it hard.

Here it comes. Bracing for impact, in three, two, one, SPLAT. Oh, I didn’t go splat.

Too bad going splat could be fun, a bit painful, but fun.

I wonder where I am? This looks familiar...

Hey there’s Johnny! He’s falling off his blue bike onto the hard concrete, shattering his skull opening up the fair skin allowing his blood and brains to ooze onto the sidewalk. His eyes shut as the blood left his body. After he had stopped breathing and the blood stopped flowing, his eyes opened. He got up and walked away, leaving his blood and brains behind. I turned around and ran. I immediately tripped and fell down a hole. I’ve been falling ever since.  
I’m falling again. It’s really dark, I can’t see anything. I just don’t know why it’s always dark. After four rounds of this it’s getting pretty irritating. I wonder... You think I could break out of this loop?

I could do something, unless I can’t. Well, here comes the bottom. I’ll try something.

“Johnny, Johnny!” I actually succeed at yelling. He turns his head to look at me, falls off his bike and dies again.

All that does is prove that I can interfere, but the outcome was the same that time.

Next time I follow him, I fall down a hole.

After about ten tries I get bored and just stand there trying to figure out how long it’s been when I realize Johnny walked away a while ago. I haven’t moved, I take a step and see the hole. I turn around to go the other direction and fall down a different hole.

I realize this has an odd “Alice in Wonderland” feel to it; then I realize that was a stupid thought when I should be trying to get out of here. Wherever here is.

After a while longer it hits me, my name is Alice, or my middle name is anyway. I’m Clara-Rose Alice Pond. I know where my names all come from, except Alice. Am I named after the book character? I should have asked Dad when I had the chance.

Well, no time for regrets now. How did Alice get out of Wonderland?

Think, think, think. Oh. Oh! In the movies she was asleep and her sister wakes her up, same in the book. Before that the Queen of Hearts shouts, “Off with her head,” Alice calls them a pack of cards and they swarm her. How do I do that?  
And I’ve landed again. Let’s see nothing is swarming me so I can’t call them a pack of cards. I’m not the Queen of Hearts, but I could yell, “Off with his head”...

Hey, that might actually work! And Johnny is dead again.

I take a step forward and start falling again.

I land.

“Off with his head!”


	2. Original Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sad ending.

Nothing happens. I start falling again. I try again, and again, and again, still nothing.

Johnny fell off his blue bike onto the hard concrete, shattering his skull and opening up the fair skin allowing his blood and brains to ooze onto the sidewalk. His eyes shut as the blood leaves his body too fast to save him. After he has stopped breathing and the blood stopped oozing, his eyes opened up. He got up and walked away. I watched him get up, leaving his blood and brains on the sidewalk. I turned around, ran, and promptly tripped and fell down a hole. My middle name is Alice and I can’t stop this. Please help me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the alternate happy ending, that also turns it into Doctor Who fan fiction, so please give it a read.


	3. Alternate Ending (aka the happy one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the happy ending that really turns it into Doctor Who fan fiction. I started writing this and ran with it.

I wake up screaming. Thank goodness, it was just a dream. Dad comes running in.  
“What’s wrong? What happened?”

I can’t say, I just cry. He gathers me into his arms as Mom comes in. She comes to the other side and hugs me too.

When I finally calm down, I ask the one question left after all of that.

“Mom, Dad. Why did you name me Alice?”

They spend the next while telling me stories about my older sibling, and a wonderful man with a funny blue box taking them on adventures they never would have dreamed of. They end with the response, “Alice was the only character we could think of that had adventures like that, but with us it wasn’t a dream.”

Epilogue: One day many years later Clara-Rose Alice Pond told the story to her children, adding in her own part about her adventures with the funny man named the Doctor. As her children fall asleep she smiles remembering all of the adventures and near death experiences of her time. She tucks the children in, kissing their heads, and wishing them sweet dreams as she remembered that night that lead to her wonderful life.

**Author's Note:**

> There are two endings, my original and the alternate happy one, they will be posted as two separate chapters.  
> Warning: this is my first fan fiction, so please be nice.


End file.
